Hetalia - Gender Swap Madness
by OneManArmySilver
Summary: A drunk England pissed off at Netherland, Japan, and Russia, with the ability to use magic... It, of course, leads to a bit of shock, madness, confusion, and the everyday normal chaos that just seems to follow the nations wherever they go. A bit of a story for humor only, my first one for this Category, just to test out my writing skills. Some personal pairings of my own included.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: So this is my first fanfiction for HETALIA. I just recently got into it, and I love it, I love the characters, and I love their personalities and differences.**

 **This is more of a short story, only a few chapters, and kind of an experiment to see if I've got what it takes to write in this new category and to show what I have to offer. It also involves one or two of my favorite pairings.**

 **I'm trying to think up of a new story to write, something longer and more serious, along the lines of a proper story.**

 **So hope you like this new story, give me a review on what you think of it and what I can improve, I accept all feedback. Enjoy!**

* * *

England stumbled into the room, completely wasted.

Damn them all. Today's meeting had probably been the worst since the last one before the second world war! The problem wasn't that French Frog, or even the loudmouthed America, for once.

First, Netherland had begun by announcing that his new recent trading deal with England was off. It would have profited them both, but he said he'd gotten a better deal from France.

Then, during the first break, Japan had spilled his boiling hot tea all over his suit. And while it had hurt, what was more of an issue was that it had been his favorite one, the one that he'd worn during his announcement of the end of world war two. And the little git had the audacity to _laugh_ while he was yelling at him for it!

And to put the cherry on the cake, Russia then proceeded to taunt him during Germany's speech, throwing pencils and pens at his head. England then, already at his wit's end, proceeded to yell at the man, only to get berated by almost all the other nations in front of the entire council for it.

It had been mortifying. And even more infuriating as he watched Russia being comforted by many of the other countries. And that grin he'd shot at him was condescending as hell.

England had immediately made his way to the pub to try and forget the whole experience, but now he'd reached the end of his tether.

He grabbed the first book he found and flipped through it, finding the first spell that was deemed as a curse and grabbed samples of blood from another shelf. He'd kept the blood of every nation for just such an occasion.

He grabbed the ones of Netherland, Japan, and Russia, before grabbing more ingredients and making a potion, which he then poured into three separate jugs. He then proceeded to leak a single drop of each nation's blood into the jugs. They flashed and pulsed with a pink light.

England smiled to himself before taking the jars and tossing them into a chest, which he locked. He then threw the key over his shoulder as he stumbled out and made his way to his bed, where he fell into a drunken sleep.

* * *

Netherland sighed as he buttoned up his shirt and crawled under the covers of his bed. He felt slightly bad that he had to retract his trade deal with England, but business was business. And while England's long-distance reach and influence were beneficial, France's offers of cut costs on the transport of his products was too good of an opportunity to pass upon.

He yawned and scratched his pet rabbit's ears absentmindedly. It hadn't been a very good day for the old nation. He did hope that England didn't take it personally.

He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

* * *

Japan chuckled to himself as he stepped from the outdoor spring in his garden and sat on the bench nearby.

England's face had been so funny when he'd spilled his tea on his pants. He did really feel bad about it, but when England's face scrunched up and he started screaming at him with so many English expletives, he couldn't bring himself to be serious in his apology.

He hoped that he didn't take it personally. Japan rarely showed emotion, so the little incident still played out in his head for a while.

He stretched and looked up at the stars, and decided he'd like to sleep there on the bench. The steam gave enough heat to keep him comfortable, and he was already tired.

He laid back down and closed his eyes, still smiling from England's funny face in his mind.

* * *

Russia wrapped the scarf around his neck as he laid down on his bed. He looked to the side and saw himself in a mirror. His purple eyes looked down to see a very wide smile on his face.

Why?

Because so many of the other nations had stood up for him today.

Prussia was sitting next to him and was throwing stuff at England during the meeting, and while Russia didn't notice at first, he did when England yelled at him for thinking it was him who was throwing all the pencils at his head.

Russia tried to deny it, but China and Belarus had immediately started scolding England, and the other nations started siding with him and saying it was Prussia. Having everyone stick up for him was a truly wonderful feeling for him, but he made sure to let England know he sorry by sending an apologetic smile his way.

He smiled as he pulled up the blankets of his bed and closed his eyes, his scarf still wrapped firmly around his neck.

* * *

When Netherlands pushed himself up off the bed, the first thing he realized was that something was wrong.

Since when had his hair been so long?

He pushed it across from his face and realized his hands were smaller and more slender than normal. Then he saw that his chest was larger too.

"What is…" He pushed himself up, still half asleep, and pushed his way into the bathroom, before staring at the mirror.

A tall woman wearing an orange shirt with long brown-blond hair and green eyes stared back.

He screamed.

* * *

Japan opened his eyes as the glare of the sun shone down on his face. He moaned as he sat up, remembering why he didn't like sleeping outside. The sun was always an alarm clock.

As he sat up, he realized his chest felt… heavy. And as he looked down, his hair fell forwards over his shoulders.

His eyes widened and cheeks burned as he looked down at his body, before he pushed himself up from the bench and sprinted for the hot spring, staring at his reflection. A girl with long black hair and black eyes, with a towel wrapped around her waist, stared back.

Japan screamed.

* * *

Russia sat up and stumbled across the room, stumbling into the bathroom and splashing water on his face to wake himself up. He then walked over to his dressing room table and started looking over the files he'd have to share during the meeting today.

He looked up and froze.

He blinked and placed his hand on the mirror in front of him, before looking at it. He then pinched himself on the arm and winced, before looking back up. He then ran to the window, flung it open so the light lit up the room, then ran back to the mirror.

An extremely tall woman wearing a white scarf with long white hair and purple eyes stared back.

Russia allowed himself to scream. Just this once.

* * *

England jerked awake, and immediately clutched his head and moaned.

Bloody hangovers.

He reached to the desk drawer next to him and tried to grab for an aspirin.

"Here."

He looked up and smiled as a fairy tossed him one. "Thank you. So what happened to me last night?"

"You cursed a few people." He replied matter-of-factly, letting himself stand on the desk nearby.

"I see." He swallowed the pill before sipping water from a glass. He then spat out the liquid across his bed. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you did." The fairy smiled and crossed his arms. "I think you messed up."

England pushed himself off the bed and sprinted down the corridor, running into the room before reading the open page. "Bollocks! Where are the jars?!"

The fairy shrugged. "You closed the door after you came in, and we didn't want to distract you."

Damn and blast! England started frantically searching through the messy room, and he wished he'd organized it. After fifteen minutes of fruitless searching, he collapsed to the floor.

"Oh gods…" he wheezed. "I am in such a ruddy pickle, aren't I?"

"Yep." The fairy nodded. "You are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Netherland rested his head on the table, completely depressed. Luxemburg paced around the room nervously, while Belgium tried to comfort her older brother… or sister? She didn't really understand.

"So repeat." Lux turned around. "You woke up like this?"

"Yes! How is this possible?!" Netherland cried, and he seemed to sink lower at his more feminine voice.

"It's ok." Belgium rubbed his back. "We'll figure something out."

"I can't go out like this!" He sat up, before pushing his hair off from his face. "I have to hide, I can't be seen like this."

"You know we have the world meeting in one hour, right?" Lux reminded him.

Netherlands put his head in his hands and groaned.

"We have to tell the others." Belgium stood up. "C'mon, let's go find something for you to wear."

"I can do it myself."

"Nu-uh!" She waggled her finger at him. "You can't just dress up like a boy! Besides, your tight fitting clothes aren't going to fit these."

She poked his chest, and he blushed red. "Stop that!" He snapped as he stood up from his seat and headed to his room.

"Do you need help choosing something?" Lux called.

His response was a tulip pot smacking him in the head.

* * *

"So you are telling me that you woke up as a woman?"

Japan shuffled awkwardly. He was now wrapped up in a larger towel than before and sitting in Taiwan's room on her bed while she sat at her desk.

"I know this is hard to believe…"

"Oh, this is just like those mangas that I love to read!" She gushed, laughing. "This is so amazing! Of course, you'd be the one in this dilemma!"

"H-Hey!" Japan yelled, blushing at both his feminine voice and his new body. "How did this even happen?!"

"I don't know." Taiwan shrugged. "So why did you come?"

"I… need help." Japan looked down. "None of my male clothes fit me anymore, and I can't go out without any clothes."

"Ahh… is it because of these?" Taiwan poked his chest, smiling.

"Sh-Shut up!" He smacked her hands away. "Just… do you have anything I can wear?"

"You have to wear something formal. We have the world meeting again today."

Japan's world as he knew it shattered around him, and he sat in the corner, depressed. "I can't believe this is happening to me. _Doushite, kami-sama?! Yurushite!"_

Taiwan laughed and patted him on the back. "It's ok, we'll pull through this. I think I still have that kimono you gave me as a present, it should fit you."

Japan buried his head in his hands and let out a muffled scream.

* * *

"Umm… Russia?"

Russia sighed, arm draped over his eyes. "What is it, Lithuania?"

"Could you… maybe put some clothes on?"

Russia didn't care. So what if his shirt was open, or if he only wore his boxers underneath? He had more pressing concerns.

He ran his fingers through his long hair. Just what had happened to him? He didn't want to be rude, but compared to his male body, his new one felt… lighter. More fragile.

And there was the fact that they had the meeting after this. What would happen? They'd most likely laugh at him, wouldn't they?

Lithuania, Belarus, and Ukraine weren't much help either. Lithuania just lit up red when he first looked at him, while Belarus gave a very scary look like she wanted to murder someone. Ukraine was the only one trying to help him, as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"I'm going to be honest, Russia." She seemed nervous. "We will have to go to the others to find out what happened."

Russia sat up. "We can not! They will laugh if they see me like this!"

"They won't." Ukraine smiled. "They'll be trying to help you. Besides, I think you look rather beautiful as a woman."

Russia huffed. "Of course you would say that to make me feel better." He sighed and stood up. "I need to find something to wear."

"I'll help." Ukraine stood up and ushered Lithuania and Belarus out the door.

Lithuania leaned back against the wall, desperately trying to remove the image of Russia lying half-naked on the bed. She was- HE was Russia, for crying out loud! He couldn't be aroused by her- HIM.

He turned to Belarus, to try and distract himself. "Are you alright? You are rather quiet."

She turned around, and Lithuania shrank back from the purely evil glare radiating from her eyes.

"When I find the bastard who did this to my Russia…" She cracked her knuckles menacingly. "I'll make them wish they were never born!"

Lithuania backed away from her nervously as she continued to mutter death threats and promises of torture.

* * *

England nervously pulled his car away from his house at the UN village. He knew that he'd cursed three others, but for who they were, he had no clue.

He just hoped he hadn't cursed Germany, or - heavens forbid - France. The frog already was bad enough, but if he was a member of the opposite sex? Then the temptation would be even worse for some of the other nations to resist.

England shook his head as he focused on not crashing. He spotted Taiwan and waved as he passed.

She did so with glee, as usual, but he then noticed another girl walking alongside her, wearing a white kimono, and she seemed to hide behind Taiwan as he passed.

Was it just him, or did she look a little like Japan?

England nearly swerved off the road at that, but he shook his head and laughed it off. It couldn't be, right?

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Let's be seated and ready for today's meeting."

Germany, as always, was leading the meeting, while the other nations all took their seats.

America was talking loudly with Canada, while China was speaking with Vietnam. France was also pestering England, but Germany noticed that he seemed extremely nervous, sipping his tea and trying to ignore France instead of arguing with him like normal.

"Romano?" Italy whispered. "Where's Japan-san~?"

"How should I know?" He shrugged, inspecting his nails and trying to avoid Spain's hungry eyes.

"Ve~. But Japan's never late~!" He moaned. "And I wanna talk to him~."

"Don't complain to me, then." Romano shoved his twin away. "Go complain to the potato-bastard you hang around with so much."

At that moment, the door opened. "Good morning~!" Taiwan sang loudly.

Many of the other nations smiled and waved at the cheerful nation, but what caught their attention was when Taiwan started to argue with someone outside.

"Come on!" she grabbed them and pulled, revealing a white sleeve. "You promised! And now is not the time to go chicken!"

"What is going on?" Germany walked towards them.

Taiwan grinned and with one last pull dragged the person out. "Hi, Germany! I think you all want to see this!"

All conversation died in the room. Germany stiffened, England spat out his tea and started coughing violently, America and Canada's jaws dropped. Similar reactions continued throughout the room.

Japan stood nervously next to Taiwan, face red. He was dressed in a simple white kimono, but it was clear that he had changed, as his hair was longer and his chest was obviously larger. And if possible, he was even smaller than before.

"What… happened to you?" Germany broke the silence.

"I… don't wanna talk about it." Japan seemed to wince at his voice, which made him sound like a girl. Which he was. Technically speaking.

"He woke up like this," Taiwan explained. "He has no idea how, and we hoped someone here would know the answer."

Germany looked across the nations, and while many were shocked and others questioning, one face stood out. England's face was a mixture of horror and guilt, with sweat pouring down his brow as he tried to sink lower in his chair.

Germany's eyes narrowed. "You both may take your seats. We'll discuss it when the others arrive."

They made their way to the tables, and Japan sat down next to Italy, with Taiwan on the other side. He felt all the nation's eyes on him and he sank lower in his seat.

"Good morning~!" Italy sang. "Japan, you look really nice~!"

"Sh-Shut up!" He punched him on the shoulder, face burning up. "I hate you!"

"Ve~. You sound so cute~!" He continued, honestly enjoying how Japan was speaking. Taiwan held back Japan so he couldn't smack Italy across the face.

At that moment, the door opened, and for the second time, the nations were stunned.

Luxemburg stood nervously as he held the door open, and Belgium skipped in, as happy - if not more so - than Taiwan. But the brown-blond haired, green-eyed woman between them wearing a trench coat and blue scarf caught their attention. She held a strong gaze and intimidating stand, and they all knew it was Netherlands standing there. But while he still wore his trench coat, he wore a navy-blue skirt which he seemed really embarrassed about.

Spain fainted, falling back and smacking on the ground with a loud thump. He wasn't the only one.

"Netherland…?" Germany stared at him.

"Don't ask." He snapped. He marched to his seat and sat down, head in his hands, while Belgium rubbed his back to comfort him and Lux sat down nervously next to him.

"What is going on here?" France thought aloud. "Next you will tell us Russia is a woman too."

"O-Of course not!" England stammered, although his face was alternating between red and white. "Wh-Why would y-you think of such a thing?"

"Are you alright, _Angleterre?_ You look ill."

"I'm fine!" He replied. "Just a bit shocked is all!"

The door opened a third time, and a very tall woman with white hair and a long white jacket walked in with Lithuania, Ukraine, and Belarus. Her hair almost reached down to her waist and her purple eyes were unmistakable, as well as her clothes.

Now several nations _did_ faint as they laid eyes upon a female Russian Federation. France fell back in his chair, as did Canada, China, and many others.

"Again…" Germany sighed. "Russia?"

"Da." He replied, voice smooth and rather quiet, unmistakably feminine. "Am I the only one?"

" _Nein_." He pointed to Japan and then to Netherland. "You are not. You take a seat, we'll discuss this later."

Russia made his way to the last of the seats - the one next to America. As he sat down, he noticed America watching him. "Is there a problem?"

He looked away, although his face was now red. "N-No… Nothing at all…"

Russia stared at him, wondering what was wrong.

"Attention!" Germany cleared his throat. "Would you all quieten down, please? And would someone wake up the nations who have fainted? I know this comes as a… shock, but we need to discuss a solution to this."

* * *

England couldn't breathe.

His entire world was crumbling around him.

Of all the people to curse, it had to be Russia. Japan and Netherland were also a major issue for him.

What would happen now? Russia would probably beat him to death with his metal faucet pipe he always carried with him. Japan would unleash the Asian countries on him, and Netherland was part of Benelux, and would probably unite the rest of the European countries against him. What with NATO and all that. Multiple scenarios ran through his head, with each and every one ending in his grisly demise.

And what was America thinking? Would he take advantage of Russia's arguably weaker state? Would they start a new world war?

He cast a look at the superpower, but his jaw slackened when he saw America looking over Russia with an undeniable look of lust and attraction.

Was he…?

England smacked his forehead on the table. "What have I done…?" He whispered to himself.

* * *

"Leave me alooooone!" Japan whined.

"Ve~. But I want to know~!" Italy whined back.

"It's not that nice being a girl! So leave me alone!"

The two ex-Axis members continued to bicker back and forth, with Taiwan, Korea, Hong Kong and Vietnam watching with slight amusement now that the shock had subsided.

China, though, was still struggling to get around it.

He was the oldest nation out of them all, although it didn't really show through first looks. He had watched Japan grow from a tiny infant settlement to arguably one of the greatest world superpowers. Japan had always been looking up to him throughout his entire childhood, and further on, until he became even more powerful to the point of taking over China himself during the war.

And now here he was, a small girl in a white kimono, being pestered by Italy and held back by Taiwan.

He didn't really have any idea what to think.

"You seem to be taking it a bit hard." Vietnam nudged him with her elbow.

"How can I not be?" He replied. "I watched him grow up through his whole life, and to see him like this…"

Vietnam nodded. "Still, he's cute like this, you have to admit."

"I heard that!" Japan span in his seat and tried to lunge at her, were it not for Taiwan's firm grip.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it!" Taiwan gasped, before grabbing Japan around his waist and squeezing him. "You're actually smaller than me!"

"Let go!" Japan struggled against her grip.

"Wait."

They all paused as Hong Kong stepped forwards, face blank. "Put him down."

Taiwan set Japan down, and he and Hong Kong stared at each other. He seemed to be looking over him, before holding his hand flat over Japan's. He then pulled it back, where it hit the top of his head just short of passing over.

"HAH!" He burst out, his face full of happiness and glee as he raised both fists in the air, all absence of emotion gone. "I'M TALLER THAN YOU! HAH HAH HAAAAH! YES, YES, YES!"

China sighed and shook his head as Hong Kong proceeded to grab his phone and take a picture of Japan next to him as proof. Japan tried to grab the phone while he held it out of his reach.

"Give it baaaaack!" Japan wailed, trying to grab it. "You're mean!"

China couldn't help but think that Japan looked much cuter this way.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Just for clarification, I'm gonna be referring Russia, Netherland, and Japan still as males, so I'm going to use terms like "He" for them. Also, for China, I know that he often ends sentences with the word "aru", but it doesn't seem to go well in this story.**

 **Thanks for your understanding, support and reads, leave a review on what you think.**

* * *

"America?"

"Huh? What's up, bro?"

Canada tilted his head. "You're blushing. Is something wrong?"

"Nope! Nothing's wrong with me! I'm perfectly fine! I'm the hero and all that, so why would I not be?! Ha ha ha! Yeah, I'm perfectly normal and perfectly fine, and absolutely NOTHING is wrong! Hah hah hah! You're crazy, Mattie, crazy!"

Canada sighed as America continued ranting, interrupting him. "You're not. Just tell me what's wrong."

"How can he just walk in here like that?!" He got straight to the point, grabbing Canada's shoulders and leaning in, whispering furiously. "The damn commie bastard walks in like… like THAT, and how do I react? He obviously is planning to take over!"

"You mean Russia?" Canada replied, confused and not following his brother's train of thought.

"YES, RUSSIA!" He whisper-screamed, face beet red. "He walks in looking as beautiful as that, as a plot to try and seduce me so he can take over me and manipulate me! He tried to win like a man during the Cold War and lost, so now he's trying to think like a _woman_! It's a diabolical and evil plan that just might work!"

"That sounds totally sexist." Canada deadpanned.

America didn't care. "I have to try and not be aroused by him… which should be simple… I just shouldn't look at his face… or his chest… or his legs… I CAN'T DO THIS!" He cried, shaking Canada violently before falling face-first on the table.

Canada rubbed America's back, completely giving up on trying to correct his brother's mistake as he fixed his hair. "There, there. You just have to be strong..."

"Is something wrong?" Russia walked over to them, eyebrow raised.

Canada looked up, still slightly in shock by his body change. "Yes, everything's fine."

"Yeah, everything's perfectly fine here!" America sat up, throwing an arm around Canada. "And we totally know what you are planning and it is totally not going to work! You can try all you want, but your plan is going to fail like it did last time!"

"O...kay…?" Russia tilted his head, confused. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you both. Would you two like to go to lunch with me today?"

"Yeah, of course, I would!" America perked up, then paled. "I-I mean-"

"Great!" He smiled, and Canada had to admit that Russia looked incredibly pretty when he smiled. "Will you meet me outside the building during the lunch break then?"

America just nodded dumbly. Russia then waved as he walked back to the snack table.

America started smashing his head on the table with enough force to crack it. "WHY, WHY, WHYYYYYY?!" he wailed, sobbing, much to the shock of the other nations around them. "IT'S ALL OVER! IT'S ALL OVERRRRR!"

Canada sighed as he grabbed his brother's head and tried to pull him back from destroying the table.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Hello, Belgium."

Belgium looked up and smiled. "Hello, Spain. How are you?"

He smiled, but then cast a look at Netherland. "I just wanted to check up on you. Are you alright?"

"Hmph, whatever." He looked away, tossing his hair out with the flick of his head.

"I'm so sorry, he can be a bit sour." Belgium apologized. "But do you know who did this?"

Netherland sighed as he stood up. "I need some time to think. Alone."

He walked to the other end of the room and took out his pipe, before releasing a cloud of smoke into the air. It always calmed him down.

"Hello, Netherland."

He looked up to see Indonesia standing next to him. "Oh. Hello, Indonesia. How are you?"

"I am doing well." She smiled. Their history was rather complicated, with Netherland's colonization of her lasting over 350 years. After Japan drove him out of the country and he tried to get her back, he found himself against England and Indonesia, the latter who wanted her own independence.

They still talked from time to time, but they were never really considered close friends.

"Are you alright?" Netherland asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I should be asking you that. Since when did you become female?"

He blushed at that. "I don't know. I woke up like this."

Indonesia chuckled at that, leaning on the wall next to him. He offered her his pipe and she took it. She'd picked up the habit from him during his colonization.

"I just want you to know that I and the other members of Asia will do all we can to help you, Japan and Russia return to normal."

He smiled. "I greatly appreciate the help. Thank you."

"It is nothing." She nodded. "Although I think it might be hard."

"Because we have no idea how to reverse the effects of our gender change?"

"No. It's going to take a while to convince the others to change back Japan to his normal emotionless and colorless self."

He looked up to see Japan trying to grab Hong Kong's phone, were it not for him being much shorter now. All the other Asian nations were watching with starry-eyed and cutesy-eyed expressions.

Netherland had to admit, Japan seemed much more cute as a girl. He held a strong bond with the small country from Japan's days of isolation, with Netherland being his only source of outside information. He'd always seen the small Asian country as emotionless, so it was a rather refreshing change. But…

"Please convince them, will you?" He sighed. "I don't want to remain as a female for long, it is… unusual."

"What, is there something wrong with a woman's body?" Indonesia raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing of the sort." Netherland chuckled, plucking the pipe from her hand. "Having grown in a male body most of my life, it is just unusual to be in the opposite gender. Tell me, what would you have done if you woke up in a male body?"

"Beat you up for what you put me through." She immediately replied, before laughing and slapping his shoulder. "I got you, didn't I?"

He smiled. "Yes, you did. You seem unusually open today."

"I dunno. I guess it's just easier to talk to you as a woman."

Netherland shook his head and sighed. "You really have changed a lot, haven't you?"

"And you haven't changed a bit." She retorted with a smile. "But there's one more thing."

He raised an eyebrow.

"My nation's been greatly increasing its trading, and I figured that we'd need a European distributor in order to expand outside of Asia."

Netherland smiled. "I'm listening…"

* * *

"England, we need to talk."

Germany sat down next to the old nation, who looked up from the table. "What do you want?"

"You have something to do with this, don't you?" Germany's eyes narrowed. "Your behavior is rather… over the top for this situation. You must have something to do with this."

"And how exactly would I do that?" England shook his head, although his eyes were wide and sweat poured down his pale face. "I cannot exactly do magic, can I?"

"Hmm…"

"Fine." England deflated, resting his head on the table. "This whole pickle is my fault. I got drunk and I cursed them with the first spell I found, and it turned out to be a gender-changing curse."

Germany stared at him. "You have the ability to use magic?" He asked. Suddenly, the stories from America about England seemingly talking to invisible people at his house made a lot more sense.

"Yes. It's just one of those things."

"So then you should be able to reverse it, right?"

England looked back at him. "I would if I could find the bloody jars which I performed my curse on them. I can't remember what I did to them either. For all I know, I threw them into the bottom of the pond in my garden."

Germany sighed. "I will help you find it. Japan does not seem to be faring well in his new… body."

"Whatever you do, _don't tell Russia._ " England grabbed Germany's shoulders and shook him. "Do you have any idea what he would do to me if he finds out?! I want to die peacefully in my bed, not being bludgeoned to death by a metal pipe!"

Germany paled a bit at the mental image. "It would be in both our interests to find the cure. I'll call off the meeting today."

"Thank you, you're a really good friend." England looked positively relieved.

* * *

Germany announced the news to the other nations, many whom left quickly at the opportunity. Germany and England walked to their cars when they heard someone call to them.

"England! Germany! Can you give us a ride home?" Taiwan jogged towards them, pulling Japan behind her.

"Of course, Germany should be able to." England nodded, albeit nervously. "I do have to hurry home and get some stuff... ready. I'll see you there?" He turned to Germany.

He nodded. "Let's go."

The car journey was silent.

"So… Japan…" Germany broke the silence. "What do you think happened?"

He shrugged. "I don't know! This is so… so… embarrassing!" He sighed, head bowed down. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Cheer up, Japan!" Taiwan hugged him tightly. "You must always look at the bright side of things!"

There was silence.

"You know, you are supposed to follow that with the actual bright side of things," Germany spoke up.

"I know that. I just can't think of any right now."

Germany sighed as Japan started trying to attack Taiwan, who held him back with an amused expression.

Germany pulled into Japan's driveway and waved as he pulled out, but before he left he leaned his head out the window. "Japan!"

He looked back at him from the door.

"We'll figure something out to fix this. Just wait, we'll help you."

"Th-Thank you." Japan bowed, before rushing through the door. Taiwan waved as Germany continued down the road towards England's house.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell is it?!"

Germany walked into the room to get smacked in the face by a book. He ducked, clutching his nose, as more flew towards him. England was furiously digging into a bookshelf, throwing them over his shoulder.

"Wouldn't it be easier to clean up so we can find it more effectively?" German picked up the book and tried to read the cover.

England jumped down and started looking through a line of chests, but as he reached the last two his eyes widened. "Both of these ones are locked. I never do that, so the jars must be in one of these ones."

Germany strolled forwards and bent down, looking through the mess. "So we need to find the keys."

"And last I checked, keys are smaller than jars." England fell to his knees, clutching his head. "This is a right bloody mess we've got ourselves into!"

"What do you mean by _we_?" Germany glared at him. "Don't drag me into this!"

England stood up. "You continue searching this room, I will check my bedroom."

Germany sighed as England sprinted out of the room, before starting to pick up the books on the floor and placing them on the shelves.

He wondered how the other nations were doing. Probably a damn sight better than him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Canada had to admit, Russia didn't seem to care much about his gender change. Of course, Russia was nervous at first, but once he knew they weren't going to laugh at him, he warmed up to them and was now talking to them like he normally would.

Except that now, America was silent, which was the second indicator that something was wrong, the first being - obviously - Russia's change.

He was listening to every word the larger nation was saying, his cheeks tinted red and his eyes glazed over. He didn't even seem to realize that his glasses had fogged up from the heat of his face.

They were all sitting at a restaurant outside, Canada's choice, enjoying their lunch. Many of the people were casting glances at Russia, but he didn't seem to notice.

Canada placed his drink down. "So… Russia."

"Hmm?" He replied, slurping his chocolate milkshake from a straw (it was his favorite kind, which he was happy to admit).

"You seem to be taking this… body change… rather well, aren't you?"

He shrugged and placed his drink down. "It is rather… weird. But nothing I can not take on. But it does get annoying sometimes, like my long hair." He then fanned himself. "Do you mind if I take off my jacket? It is rather warm today."

Canada shrugged, but when Russia pulled it off he revealed a white t-shirt that seemed to be too tight for him, practically hugging his figure. The eye-catching low neck of the shirt also caught their attention.

America's nose exploded in blood and he fell back in his chair, smashing into the ground.

"Is he alright?" Russia looked on, an eyebrow raised.

"He's fine." Canada sighed, pulling his plate away from the blood on the table. He wasn't as awkward as his brother about Russia's choice of wear, to be honest. After all, France had gone through the trouble of teaching him all about the birds and the bees, and more besides.

And besides, France had done plenty enough job scarring him for life with his own… collection of entertainment at his house.

For America, though, England hadn't gone through the trouble of teaching him a thing about that, so his reactions to things such as nudity or sexual actions were always awkward. Such as is face burning or - in more extreme situations - the veins in his nose breaking.

"So who helped you pick out the clothes?" Canada took a sip from his own drink, a strawberry milkshake.

"Ukraine." He shrugged, putting his jacket on the back of his chair. He still wore his scarf for some reason. "She wanted me to wear this shirt, even though it is very tight."

"So I've noticed." Canada rolled his eyes. "How long do you think you'll be stuck as a woman?"

"I don't know. Hopefully not for too long. But I don't really mind. I'm still as strong as before." He smiled, which didn't look so creepy as it normally would. "I have also made even more friends with the others, including you. Thank you for joining me today."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"Ugh…" America pushed himself up and wiping the blood away. "Wha happened?"

"Are you alright, America?" Russia stood up and offered his hand.

He looked up as Russia bent down over him and he got a very clear view of his cleavage from the low-neck shirt.

He fainted again, this time a growing pool of blood surrounded his red face as his blood poured from his nose.

"...I think he is bleeding to death." Russia stated matter of factly, while other diners watched on with horror.

"I'll call an ambulance." Canada sighed, grabbing his phone. "It's not the first time this has happened. The last time was a couple of years ago when he managed to get a hold of some of France's magazines during the meeting in Paris."

Russia winced as he propped up America. "Da, that does make sense. Is that also why he wasn't at the meeting for the last day?"

Canada sighed and nodded. "I saw the picture, though, and it wasn't even that bad." He shook his head as the phone started ringing. "God forbid he ever finds _my_ collection."

"Why? What are you into?" Russia raised an eyebrow.

"E-Eh? W-Well, um... That's not important right now! Ah, hello? Is this the New York hospital? Yes, I need an ambulance, please, my brother is bleeding to death..."

* * *

Taiwan and Japan strolled down the shopping street, the latter whom tried to hide behind the other.

"What's wrong?" Taiwan asked.

"This is embarrassing…" Japan whined. "Why couldn't this wait until tomorrow?"

"You can't just go out wearing the kimono forever, and everything else you wore before is too large for you now."

"Don't remind me." He sighed. "But my night clothes still fit. Kind of."

"What, you'll wear your sleepwear outside?" Taiwan laughed. "Besides, we need to get you some proper attire for future meetings!"

"Th-This isn't permanent!" He whisper-screamed at her.

"Well, we don't even know where to start to find a cure to this." Taiwan shrugged. "It could be science, magic, or just a natural phenomenon. Face facts, you'll most likely be a girl for the rest of your life."

Japan fell into despair, and grabbed a sword from seemingly nowhere and holding it over his stomach. "Then there's no reason to live in this hell!"

"Stop it!" Taiwan smacked the sword from his hands and catching the eyes of more than a few people as it clattered to the ground. "And besides, what's wrong with being a girl?"

"It's not that!" He wailed. "I'm shorter than Hong Kong! HONG KONG! You have no idea how depressing that is!"

Taiwan sighed. "You can continue throwing a tantrum at home. For now, we need to get you new clothes, so shut up and let's go."

Japan sighed as she led him further down the street.

" _Goedenmiddag_ , _Japan_."

They both turned to see a very familiar individual strolling towards them.

"Hi, Netherland! You are also trying to find new clothes?" Taiwan smiled.

He sighed and flicked his long hair back. "Yes, at Belgium's insistence. I've gotten a few things, but I've been strolling through, trying to clear my head."

Japan stepped out, less nervous, both because Netherland was in the same predicament but also because their relationship was strong from the days of Japan's isolation. They'd gotten to know each other then and Netherland had been the one to keep him supplied with information from the west - including prior warning of America's visit to his home.

"Are you holding alright?" The European country asked, smoking from his pipe.

"Not really." Japan scowled at Taiwan. "I'm now a laughing stock! They are just so mean to me! And Hong Kong is the absolute worst of them all!"

Netherland chuckled. "I'll be honest, today has been a rather good day, excluding the obvious body change. I have some rather good trade deals on my hands, and I have rekindled some old friendships."

"Lucky you," Japan grumbled. "How is Russia doing?"

Netherland raised and lowered a shoulder. "I don't know, but he doesn't seem to be taking it has hard. Do you know who might have done this to all of us?"

Japan shook his head.

"I have a hunch… But I might be wrong." He looked around and leaned in, lowering his voice. "I have heard from the Nordics that Norway is capable of using magic."

"Is this true?"

"I don't know, but Sweden and Finland have often told me about Norway seemingly talking to invisible people in his house." Netherland straightened up. "He might hold the key to our problem, or he might even be the cause."

"But why?" Taiwan asked. "I don't think any of the Nordics had a problem against you or Japan."

Netherland shrugged. "But they do against Russia, at least some of them. Maybe we were also accidentally affected because of it. But that's not important. I will go see him."

"When?" Japan asked.

"Tomorrow. Then should the need arise, I'll have the whole day to… _talk_ to him." He grinned.

Japan returned it. "Do you need any help with the _questions_?"

"Keep your phone on, and I might give a call if I need a bit of help."

Taiwan looked between them. "You two look really scary right now…"

* * *

"Nowhere. It's nowhere…"

Germany sighed as he slouched in a chair, wiping the sweat from his brow. England wasn't faring much better, covered in soot and dust from searching across the floor as he lay draped across the couch.

They'd found the key to the first chest, but all it had were empty jars instead of the three full ones they were seeking.

" _Angleterre_ , _Allemagne,_ is something wrong?"

France peeked in through the door to find the two countries in such a dirty state.

"What's the frog doing here?" England panted.

"I asked for help and explained the situation. After all, to get to you, Russia would have to get past France." Germany explained.

"Would you tell me what the jars looked like?" France strolled in and avoided the dirty smears on the couch as he sat down.

"Three of them, small, had pink glowing liquid in them." England rattled off, waving his hand. "They're in that locked chest and we can't find the key."

"That's not true. I spotted Sealand making off with them this morning."

There was silence before Germany and England jumped up. "WHAT?!" They shrieked.

France held his hands up. "I was taking him to the airport so he could go home, and he had those three jars in his bag. He told me he'd found them and wanted to put them in his house. He should be there now."

"Right, we're going to have to see him!" Germany stood up, but England grabbed him.

"We don't know what Sealand's defenses are. He might look small, but even we might have trouble going in. I know just the thing."

They followed him into another room, which had a large bank of computers. He typed in three passwords before starting to cycle through the links. "Here. I had cameras installed in Sealand's fort so I could always watch over him. Has been a while since I last checked in."

When the screens lit up, their jaws dropped. Seemingly dozens of armed men wearing black balaclavas patrolled across the small fort, all armed to the teeth with machine guns and rifles. Sitting at a table outside was Sealand, back to the camera as he talked to several gunmen, with a large map of the United Kingdom spread over the table. And sitting in the corner of the room were the three small jars.

"It seems like our friend has been busy," Germany noted. "We'll have to go in ourselves, take them out, and find Sealand's plans. This has gone beyond a simple joke."

"Right, let's go." England stood up. "I think I can call in a few favors from a friend of mine in the Special Air Service."

"And I can call for reinforcements from the GSG 9." Germany nodded.

"Whoa, wait a moment." France held his hands out. "I'm not being dragged into this."

"Too bad, frog, you're helping us." England grabbed one of his arms, Germany the other, and they both dragged him away.

"You can't make me fight! I'm a lover, not a fighter!" He yelled, kicking.

"It'll be just like old times in the war, now shut up, you're coming with us!"

"But that was different! It was a matter of national pride and freedom against _Allemagne_! Let go of me!"

France continued to struggle and protest loudly (in French) as he was pulled into the car and they headed to the closest military airport.

* * *

 **Angleterre: England (in french)**

 **Allemagne: Germany (in french)**

 **Used google translate for the latter, may not be correct.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

America opened his eyes to see Canada standing next to him.

"What happened?" He sat up, head whirling. He noticed he was in a hospital room and had a blood bag hooked to his arm.

"You almost bled to death." Canada handed him a glass of water, which he gulped down. "Your blood veins in your nose all burst from blood pressure. The doctors managed to repair them and put in stronger veins in place. it was a combination of blood rushing to your face as well as stress for... something."

He realized his nose felt weird, and he placed a hand on it to find an enormous bandage over it. "Huh. Why did that happen?"

Canada pointed.

Sitting on a chair and resting his head on the bed was Russia, asleep. America almost jumped out of bed. "Wh-What's _she_ doing here?!"

"Russia's male, first of all. And second, he came here because he felt guilty about what happened. He spent the night watching over you."

America looked out the window. Indeed, he'd been knocked out the entire night, and the sun was already rising. But as he looked at the sleeping Russian in front of him, a lump formed in his throat. "He… did that?"

Canada nodded. "He wanted to thank us for going out with him yesterday, but because of your… injury, he wanted to look after you. He even offered to donate his blood for you, but he has a different type to yours."

Canada knew something was wrong when America stayed silent. His brother would normally be disgusted at accepting the blood of his number-one enemy, but all he saw in his brother's eyes was surprise. And he even looked a bit… touched.

Canada sighed. "Look, I know you have a crush on him, but please don't do anything stupid."

America spluttered. "Wh-What!? I don't!"

"It's obvious, and I know he looks… pretty, but Russia's a MALE. So when this whole thing blows over, you're gonna either have to let him go or turn gay, which I honestly don't mind you doing."

"B-But… It's not like that! We're sworn enemies! Have been for years! I'm America, he's Russia, we hate each other's guts, we bang our heads together and we will never get along!"

Russia pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes, before noticing America. "Oh! You are awake." He then leaned forward and placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you alright? You appear to be having a fever."

Canada smirked a bit at his brother's burning face, before turning. "I'll leave you two to your own devices. Hope you get better soon."

"Don't you dare leave!" America hissed sitting up, but he faltered as Russia pushed him back.

"Getting angry won't do you any good. You need to rest." He scolded him.

Canada walked through the door behind him and collapsed into a fit of giggles. Maybe having Russia this way wasn't so bad after all. At least he got some good moments out of it. He quickly took out his phone and looked at the several pictures he took during the night as he was leaving the hospital. The perfect blackmail material for his brother.

Hey, it wasn't like he was all bursts of sunshine and rainbows.

* * *

Netherland knocked on the door and smiled as Norway opened it. "Goede Morgen, Norway. May I come in?"

His eyes widened and he immediately tried to shut the door, but Netherland stuck a boot out and caught it.

"I don't think so. I just want to talk for a bit, alright?" He pushed it open.

Norway nervously led him to his living room, which was simple and neat, something which Netherland was fine with. But that wasn't his main concern.

"So a little bird told me you could do magic." Netherland sat down on the couch, crossing his legs and staring at Norway, who sat down across from him.

"Y-Yes…"

"So you wouldn't have anything to do with our little fiasco, do you?" Netherland leaned forwards, eyes narrowed.

"I-I swear, I-I had nothing to do with it!" Norway stammered.

"Norway, what's going on?" Denmark leaned in from another door. "Oh, hi Netherland! Is something the problem?"

"Oh, absolutely nothing." Netherland shot him a wide and very fake smile. "After all, I have now been a woman for a whole day and night now, and it is not very fun. I was just wanting to see if Norway here would be able to help me!"

Denmark leaned on the doorway and scratched his chin. "Y'know, Norway did mention he felt a large amount of magic being used two nights ago. The same night which you, Japan and Russia changed gender."

Netherland leaned forward and turned to Norway. "Is this true?"

He nodded. "I felt a powerful burst of magic. I know that the only other person it could have been was England, though… No one else knows how to use magic."

Netherland nodded. It made a bit more sense. England must have been bitter about the lost trade deal. Japan and Russia also must have annoyed him as well, and on top of that, he'd seen England heading to the bar after the meeting before. If he was drunk, then it must have clouded his judgment.

"Thank you, Norway." He stood up. "I'm sorry for bursting in like this."

"I-It's ok." He nodded. "I hope you return to normal."

Netherland nodded, before turning and leaving the house.

* * *

On the way to England's house, though, Netherland spotted a familiar face, and he jumped off his bike. "Goede Morgen, Canada."

"Good morning." He smiled. "Where are you off to?"

"England's house. I need to talk to him about my current… condition."

Canada chuckled, and Netherland smiled. The two had shared a strong friendship from the second world war. When Netherland had been flattened, knocked down, it was Canada who provided support, who gave him the opportunity to continue the fight. And it was Canada who saved his people and country from their cruel oppressors, going out of his way to take back the Netherlands while England and America continued to Berlin.

For Canada, the feelings were shared. Netherland was one of only a few countries who actually noticed him and didn't overlook him, even in the presence of his older and - arguably more noticeable - brother.

"So is there anything you are doing now?" Netherland asked as they strolled down the street.

"Oh, you know…" He smiled and held up his phone. "Got some pics of Russia mothering America. He's taking it rather hard."

"In what way?"

"Only that he seems to get very flustered around him now. Also, he almost bled to death from a nose-bleed."

"Oh…" Netherland started chuckling. "Although I have to admit, Russia does look rather pretty as a woman."

"As do you," Canada replied honestly.

Netherland stared at him for a moment, before blushing a bit. "Really?"

Canada shrugged as he pulled ahead a bit. "You know, I talked to China for a bit yesterday, but he says that there is nothing he can really do to reverse the effects scientifically. And after today… let's just say America might not be so motivated either."

Netherland knew that England held the answer to this, so hopefully, they'd return to normal by the next day, or even tonight, if he was lucky.

They arrived at England's house, but it was clear he had been in a hurry if the tire marks on his driveway were any indication. They also found Germany's car sitting on the drive too.

Canada called England on his phone, but after several rings, he hung up. "Looks like he's not here."

"Well, where would he be?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Probably on important business."

* * *

" _Second platform is clear, sir. Confirms sixteen hostiles down and seven more surrendering."_

" _Third platform, all six hostiles captured."_

" _First platform clear, all targets neutralized. Send in the VIPs, over."_

The SAS troops saluted as the helicopter touched down on the platform, and England, Germany, and France stepped out, with members of the French GIGN and German GSG-9. All three of them were dressed in combat uniforms from their units respectively.

"Good bloody work, Captain John. Now get these bastards out of here." England returned the salute.

"Affirmative. Secure prisoners!" The leader yelled, and several masked men were led at gunpoint to the lower platforms as a Royal Navy destroyer pulled up to the side.

As they all strolled through, England was suddenly tackled by none other than Sealand. "Thank you so much, England! You saved me!"

"Huh? What?"

A soldier walked up to them, leading a group of men who were carrying away several files and boxes. "He was being held hostage by this group of radical terrorists and they were using this fort as a base of command. They were attempting to secure a nuclear submarine nearby in an attempt to disrupt the world powers and create a European civil war. It's a miracle you managed to find out in time, sir."

The three were left rather stunned at that, having successfully prevented a terrorist attack and plan for world disruption, but England turned to the young micronation. "Look, you're welcome for us saving you, but where are the jars?"

Sealand's face fell a bit. "Were they important? I'm sorry for taking them, but I wanted to take something with me before I left and I found them in the chest. The key to it was sitting on the floor of the room."

England sighed. "Just… get us to them."

"Sir, the press is here." A soldier approached from behind.

They all turned to see a reporter arriving with a cameraman. "Sir, we from BBC news want to know what is going on here."

France stepped to the camera and shot her a winning smile. "We found out about a rather terrible plot by a bunch of terrorists, but we managed to stop them and save this young boy here."

England's eyes widened as the camera faced to him and the reporter leaned her microphone in. "You willingly supported a small micronation and saved the world from global conflict. How do you feel?"

"…I..." England then sighed and slumped forwards. "I just want to lie on my bloody bed and fall asleep."

"Understandable, this situation was indeed a very close call." The reporter nodded, before turning to the camera. "This event marks the first joint English, French and German counter-terrorist operation in history. Will this solidify relations between the nations, as well as Sealand? More news coming soon."

"Hey, now I'm glad I came." France grinned as he struck a pose for the camera and winking. "Now we're heroes! And I look absolutely _magnifique_ in this uniform."

Germany smacked him across the head. "Shut up."

"Well, mission accomplished." England smiled. "Take us to the jars, Sealand."

"Right this way!" He led them across the platform, a little spring in his step. "Does this mean you recognize me as a real nation now?"

England was about to reply with a sharp NO when Germany smiled and patted his head. "I don't see why not. After all, England must have had a reason to want to rescue you in such short notice and with such effectiveness."

France smiled and patted England on the back in understanding sympathy as England's eye started to twitch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

* * *

"Can you please let me go now?"

"Not yet. It has been a long time since I could do this."

Japan sighed as China continued to hug him, his head resting on top of his. They were sitting in Japan's house at the moment, and the sun had almost set on the horizon. They were both sitting on Japan's back porch, looking into the garden. "Why do you insist on doing this?"

China remained silent, before speaking. "Do you remember when we first met all those centuries ago?"

He nodded.

"You… were really small back then." China continued, smiling. "You copied every little thing I did, a lot of what I wore… you kept asking to play during those first few years after we met. You grew older quickly, you developed too.

"I saw you as a younger brother, someone whom I had to protect with my life. But then you became stronger, to the point you even beat me."

Japan looked up at him.

"Not many people seek for comfort nowadays, and especially you lot, now that you've grown. You're all mature, and you've all grown up. So… could you let me at least comfort you, if only for a minute?"

Japan sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine."

China smiled. "You know, you almost look like when we first met, with your long hair. You really have come a long way."

Japan remained silent, before pulling away. He then surprised the older nation by wrapping his own arms around China. "I'm sorry."

He raised an eyebrow as he put his arms around Japan's back. "For what?"

"I-I'm sorry… For hurting you… I'm sorry I pushed you away… I'm sorry…" His shoulders shook.

"It's over. The past is the past, and we both recovered."

"But I hurt you so much!" Japan now hugged him tightly, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "I meant to hurt you! I wanted to hurt you! I wanted to… to… _kill_ you! After everything you did for me! And everyone else as well! Even though they had nothing to do with it…!"

China smiled and squeezed him tightly, rubbing his back. "Let it all out. You've had this bottled up for a long time."

He was actually surprised he'd lasted this long. Japan had always appeared emotionless, but he knew that he had done a lot that he regretted in his life, and when he looked into his eyes, it showed. To others, his eyes were blank and unreadable, but for a nation as old as him, he saw a lot of pain and regret in them. A lot had been on his chest, which he wanted to let out were it not for his emotionless and serious attitude, as well as his pride.

Japan cried for a very long time after that.

"You've done many things you regret. We all have." China spoke as Japan's sobs started to quieten. "But we've all forgiven you for them, even me. When you forgive yourself and you look forward, then you can finally leave what happened in the past and focus on the future."

China waited for his response, but a quiet snore was his reply. He smiled as he carried Japan to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed.

"Goodnight." He whispered, closing the door behind him.

"You really care about him, don't you?"

China smiled as Taiwan leaned in the doorway, smiling. "Yes, I do."

She shrugged. "Maybe he can stay that way? For at least a while?"

"We promised to help him, though."

"We will. Just… It will take a while." She shrugged.

China cast another look at the door and smiled. "Yes, it will."

* * *

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"But I want to help you."

America walked up the street with Russia. He was still a little dizzy from his blood loss, and Russia was helping him. The doctor had told him that he needed someone to make sure he arrived home safely, and Russia had volunteered.

"That doesn't mean you have to hold my arm the entire way." America tried to pull his arm away but stumbled on a loose slab of pavement.

Russia's grip on his arm tightened slightly. "You are still dizzy. I can not let you walk by yourself."

America gritted his teeth and looked away, knowing it was yet another battle he'd lost. "Fine. Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

They walked on in silence, watching the sunset on the horizon, casting an orange and pink glow across the clouds and onto the valley beyond the bushes next to them.

"It is very nice today, isn't it?" Russia broke the silence.

America nodded.

"We never get these sunsets at my home. It is always dark and cloudy. This is something I can respect about your home."

America looked up to see Russia staring at the horizon with soft violet eyes, his clothes a soft orange and pink shade as his hair was blown softly from a light breeze in the wind. He then looked away, hoping the orange light hid his blush.

"We are here."

They arrived at America's house and he turned back as he stepped into the doorway.

"I… want to thank you. Canada told me you helped me and even offered to donate blood for me…"

Russia nodded, a smile on his face. "That is what friends do for each other, da?"

"Yes, they do." America smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Russia stepped forward, grabbing his shoulders and kissed him, a light peck on the lips. "Have a good rest, ok?"

After his farewell, he turned and walked back up the street. He turned to see America still watching him, and he waved. America then waved back before sprinting into his house and slamming the door.

Strange. It was almost like that first time he'd given him the Russian gesture of greeting and farewell. He smiled fondly at the memory of America having to be held back by England, Canada, and Germany during their first meeting together. He hadn't seemed to like it, but it had been really funny listening to his swear words.

Americans had a very colorful vocabulary, it seemed.

Russia shook his head and chuckled as he strolled back home.

* * *

Meanwhile, America was having his own little heart attack as he leaned with his back on the door.

Damn that Commie. His plan was working. There was no way this could be allowed to happen.

America was going to fall for Russia at this rate!

Canada's words came back to him from the hospital. Wait… would it really be a bad thing if they worked together?

He knew Russia's plan, but if he somehow reversed it… flipped it... and manipulated _him_ instead… then he'd literally be unstoppable! The two most powerful nations working together! And they might even complete their plans to colonize the moon, maybe split it in half… of course with America getting the light side and Russia the dark side, but still…

It would be another war of attrition. Who would last the longest before falling for the other. And it would be one that he would win! After all, he won the last one, right?

"I need to sleep on this." America yawned, stumbling to his bedroom and collapsing on the bed. "I wonder what bro's up to?"

* * *

"Do you remember today?"

Canada looked at Netherland as they stood on the bridge, looking down at the valley below them. The sun was now halfway down the horizon, and the entire valley was lit up in orange light, the rest in shadow as the first stars started to twinkle above them. Cars drove up and down a highway, with a sailboat floating down the river that ran through the valley. "Huh?"

"Operation Market Garden." He answered his own question softly.

Canada's eyes widened. Was it already today? The uncompleted, yet successful, attack and liberation of the Netherlands during the second world war.

"As is customary of this celebration." Netherland smiled as he held up a bouquet of tulips, red and white ones. "And I will once again thank you for your selfless sacrifice to liberate me and my people."

"It's alright." Canada smiled as he took the tulips. "I tell you this every year, I was just doing my job."

"You could have continued on straight to Berlin, but instead you and your men diverted off the main goal to save us." Netherland looked down. "I never really understood why you would. We… didn't serve much purpose for the Allies, and the war would have ended with or without your help for us…"

"You had bad guys in there." Canada shrugged. "And I, for one, do not stand for that. You did nothing wrong to get invaded, and I couldn't leave you hanging."

They fell to silence again. Netherland seemed extremely nervous, but he then took a deep breath, as if preparing himself.

"There's something I've wanted to do, to show you my thanks in a different way…"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me."

Canada turned, and his eyes widened as Netherland suddenly leaned forward and kissed him.

On the lips.

He pulled back after a few seconds, blushing a bit, but he laughed when he saw Canada's shocked face. "I always wanted to convey the feelings and gratitude of my people properly and, well, I couldn't resist the opportunity, given my current condition."

"I… Eh… Umm..."

"So once again… Thank you." Netherland smiled. "Goodnight, Canada."

"G-G… Goodnight…"

He started walking down the street and looked back before he turned the corner. "Oh, and by the way, don't look too far into that. I am still a businessman, and I do not pick favorites among clients... at least when it comes to work."

Canada remained there for a good ten more minutes before he held a hand to his lips. He then smiled, before grinning, then sprinted all the way to his home with a skip in his step.

* * *

"Thank bloody god we're home."

England, France, and Germany stepped out of the car, all slumped over with exhaustion.

"I hope you don't mind if we stay over?" Germany stretched, wincing at the multiple pops from his back. "I don't think it would be safe for me to drive home."

"Fine, I've got some guest rooms. But let's fix this first." England held up the small bag with the three jars. "Now we can end this mess quickly."

They all looked up as Canada sprinted up the road. He saw them and ran up the drive, before grabbing France and shaking him. "My first kiss! I had my first kiss!"

"Wh-Wh-What?!" France grabbed Canada's arms and pushed him down. "With who?!"

"Netherland! Today's the anniversary of Market Garden, and he kissed me to say thanks! I have to tell Kumajiro!" He then sprinted down the drive and ran further down the road, dancing as he ran. "My first kiss! MY FIRST KISS! AH HAH HAH! SUCK IT AMERICA!"

They stared after him. "Maybe we should hold it off until tomorrow?" France suggested hair out of place from being shaken. "We can have a meeting…"

"...Fine. I just need some bloody sleep now." England sighed, opening the door and stumbling in. "By the way, who was that? His face seemed familiar..."

France sighed. Canada's attention problem was getting ridiculous.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading to the end! This, like I first explained, is a bit of an experiment to see my writing skills in this new category. Leave a review on what you think overall, and also if you want a continuation of the story!**

 **But until next time, peace out!**

* * *

The next meeting, all the nations were chatting with one another in the meeting room, as usual. France strode his way past to Netherland, whom he sat down next to. " _Bonjour_ , Netherland."

" _Goede_ _Morgen_ , France." He nodded, looking up from his paperwork. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Well… I just want you to know that England knows the cure to your… body change." He lowered his voice.

Netherland didn't seem to care. "Really? That is good news. When will that be?"

France was about to reply when Canada nervously strolled up to them. "H-Hello."

France nodded in reply but was frankly shocked when Netherland smiled brightly. "Goede Morgen, Canada. What brings you here?"

"Well…" He seemed nervous, but he took a deep breath and vaguely took on a formal pose. "I wanted to ask if you would like to come with me to the World War Two memorial exhibition in New York City tomorrow? I think they have a special on the Dutch Resistance that might be interesting to see."

Was… was he asking him out? France looked between the gender-swapped European and his former colony, wide-eyed and jaw hanging loose.

"That sounds like a good idea." Netherland smiled, pushing a strand of his hair behind his ear. "Will you be picking me up?"

Canada grinned. "Yep! I'll be at your house at nine tomorrow morning?"

"Of course. I can't wait."

Canada smiled and waved as he returned to his seat, practically skipping with happiness and radiating sunshine and rainbows as he grabbed his polar bear Kumajirou and hugged him tightly. Netherland continued over his paperwork but now had a smile on his face as he worked.

"Umm… What was that about?" Belgium leaned forward from next to him, eyes wide. Luxembourg leaned out from behind her, also shocked.

"He was just asking me out to an event. Nothing more." Netherland replied, without looking up. He then shot a look to France and smiled.

"You know… I think you're taking this whole gender change thing too seriously." Belgium smiled. "Well, guess you're our big sister now!"

"I don't mind." He shrugged.

France's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he crashed to the floor.

"Oh... kay..." Luxemburg stared at the unconscious Frenchman, before turning to Netherland. "But big brother, who was that guy?"

Netherland sighed. Frankly, Canada's attention problem was getting ridiculous.

* * *

Germany strolled up the steps to Japan's seat.

He wore his white kimono from before, but Germany noticed that something was different about him. He seemed more… relaxed. At peace. And he was chatting happily with the other Asian nations.

"Japan, could I speak to you for a second?"

He nodded and followed Germany to the corner of the room. "Is there something wrong?"

"I wanted to let you know that we've found a solution to your problem." Germany smiled. "If you want, we can have you back as a male by evening."

Japan's eyes lit up for a second, but he then cast a glance to his friends. "Th-That's nice…"

"Is… something wrong?"

"It's just…" He looked nervous and rubbed his elbow, looking down. "I've… been talking with the others now, and I'm much more open with them now. I don't know if it is a side effect, or if it because of my change, but… I want it to continue like this."

Germany stared at him. "So… you don't want to return to normal?"

"Of course I do, in the future, but…" Japan looked up at him. "Maybe… we can delay it a bit?"

Germany rubbed his head and sighed. "Of course. I can't push you or anything, either."

" _Arigatou_ , _Doitsu-sama_." Japan bowed down.

"It's nothing. Have you seen Italy, by any chance?"

"He's sitting next to me at the table. Why?"

Germany shrugged. "I haven't really seen him much, is all. Is he alright?"

"Yes." Japan nodded. "He doesn't seem to care about my change in gender. I think he... genuinely likes this change."

"Ve~! Japan-san~! Come on, we're waiting for you~!"

Japan waved back at the group, where Italy was calling him. "Coming!" He turned back to Germany. "I'm sorry, but we can talk about this at a later date, right?"

"S-Sure…"

Japan ran back to the group, where Italy pulled him into a hug. Japan tried to push him off but was laughing as much as the other nations around them.

Germany's shock caused him to collapse onto a seat.

"West, man, you look like crap." Prussia shook his head as he passed by.

"You have no idea, _Bruder_ …"

"You can tell the awesome me anytime!"

He sighed. " _Nein, danke_. I'm not that desperate for someone to talk to."

* * *

England took a deep breath as he steeled himself before marching over to the table which Russia normally occupied.

He sat there, as normally he did, but what was surprising was that America was sitting next to him and chatting like they were old buddies, which sent alarm bells through England's head. God only knew what they were talking about when they were together.

"Good morning, you two." England stood in front of them. "I will have you know that I have found a solution to Russia's gender change and that he will be returned to normal soon."

He expected them to look pleased and show gratitude, but Russia looked a bit skeptical, while America looked outright horrified.

"But I like this new body." Russia shrugged. "And I have many more friends this way."

"We were also organizing a joint-operation," America told an open-mouthed England. "We both want to colonize the moon, but by ourselves, we don't have enough money or resources."

"Da! That is why we are best friends now!" Russia then grabbed America and pulled him into a hug. "We will both rule space together!"

America's head was crushed between Russia's breasts and he struggled to breathe as his face was smothered.

"But… you can still do it-"

America shoved himself out of Russia's grasp, face bright red, but he quickly clapped a hand over England's mouth and leaned in.

"You're going to ruin my plan to take him over, Iggy! So shut up and let it happen!" He whispered furiously, before turning to Russia. "So do you want to come and visit the NASA headquarters with me tomorrow?"

"That would be great!" Russia grinned widely.

England stumbled away from them and spotted Canada, stopping in front of him. "Could you tell me what is going on between them?"

Canada looked up from his polar bear, but when he saw the two superpowers he sighed. "America thinks that Russia's gender-change thing was a plot by him to try and "seduce" him to gain control or something. So my brother's trying to do the same to him now." He answered, making air quotes.

That… made no sense whatsoever. "Will there be any danger?"

"You mean that they might attack one another? Probably not. I mean, they want to go to the moon." Canada shrugged. "And if they're gonna work together for something other than world domination, more power to them. Besides, I've got a date to plan!"

"With who?"

"Netherland! She's actually going with me tomorrow to the city! Isn't that great?!"

England massaged his temple to hold back a major headache threatening to come out. "Right… Of course…"

He was suddenly thrown forward as someone hugged him from behind. "Hi, England!"

He felt a vein bulge with annoyance as he turned to find Sealand looking up at him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm now a real nation like you!" He replied giddily. "You, France and Germany recognized me as a real country, so here I am!"

"I did no such-" He spluttered.

"I have to go introduce myself to the others, so goodbye! I'll tell them how you saved me!" He turned and sprinted away, waving.

England stood, arm outstretched and mouth opening and closing. Canada awkwardly patted his back. "I think you should sit down."

"I think I should question my life decisions." He replied as he collapsed onto his seat.

"Ye look like shite, mate." Scotland passed by, patting England on the head. "If ah dinnae know bettah, ah would say the world's fallin' on thah thick noggin of yers."

"You have no idea, Scotty." England rested his head in his hands.

"Ah woulda supported ye but, ye know, ah hate yer guts." He shrugged. "Do ye need a shouldah to cry on?"

"Yes, please…"

"Then ah'll send the bastard Norn over to ye, I dinnae give a fock of yer feelin's, ye tea-drinkin' prick."

England glared at him as he walked away to his other "brothers", where they all started laughing together. Maybe he could change their genders too, to teach the bastards a lesson.

Wait, no he shouldn't. He had to calm down or else he'd do something more stupid.

He needed to make a visit to the pub after this meeting. That would help clear his head.

 **THE END!**

 **POSSIBLE CONTINUATION IN THE FUTURE!**


End file.
